Crossroads of Destiny 2
by she-wolf vixen
Summary: A Zutara ending to alternate ending to xroads of destiny. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar**

**This story is for zutara fans who wanted crossroads of destiny to turn into a huge zutara moment.**

Crossroads of Destiny 

Zuko felt himself falling down a steep hole. "NO way getting out now." He thought. As he hit the ground, a sweet female voice came from behind him. "Zuko?"

Zuko turned around to see Katara standing behind him in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hmm, well your maniac of a sister threw me down here." Katara shrugged.

Zuko smirked. Maniac was the perfect word for Azula. "Looks like she caught you unaware."

"Bulls-eye" Katara thought unhappily.

"Don't have much experience do you?" Zuko continued to smirk.

Katara felt herself boiling up. Before she knew it she was yelling. "What do you know? You don't know what I've been through!" She continued to yell while Zuko merely sat down and turned his back. This only infuriated her more. "I hate you! You're always trying to capture Aang. You're just like the rest of the fire nation, ruthless and cruel."

Zuko shrugged. "I'm different."

Katara growled, "Do you know that the fire nation killed my mother?" Katara suddenly broke down in tears. She knelt down and placed her face in her lap.

Zuko listened to the girl's heartbroken sobs and spoke quietly. "Well that's something we have in common."

Katara looked up in surprise. That had actually made her feel… good. She wiped her tears.

Zuko turned to face her. Katara whispered, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just that when I see the face of the enemy, I see yours'."

Zuko touched his scar and stated, "The mark of a banished prince."

"I'm a water bender," Katara smiled, "Maybe I could heal that."

"What?" Zuko gaped. "Scars are permanent though."

Katara took out a small vial. "This is a small amount of water from the spirit oasis, maybe it can help?"

Zuko shrugged and Katara reached up and touched his face. She pushed him down onto the ground gently and laid him on the floor. Unscrewing the cork, she swirled the gleaming water around her hands. She gently began to caress Zuko's face and scar. Inside Zuko's body, the water slowly seeped into the skin. As Katara rubbed Zuko's skin, the angry red scar began to lighten in color. Katara's eyes brightened and she continued to heal. When the scar had completely disappeared, Katara allowed Zuko to sit up. Zuko ran his finger over his now smooth skin. "It's…It's…gone." Zuko said weakly.

Katara laughed, "Wow, you look cute." Katara covered her mouth suddenly. What in the world had made her say that?"

Zuko looked pleased. "Thank you," he grinned. Suddenly Aang and Iroh blasted through the ceiling and ran toward the pair. Aang glared at Zuko who merely gave him a smile in return.

Aang's mouth dropped. "Your…scar! It's gone!"

"So it is!" Iroh laughed, "How did that happen?" Even though Iroh already knew, he felt that they all needed to hear it come from the one who had done it.

"I healed him." Katara grinned shyly at Zuko.

"You did?" Aang's mouth dropped even further if that was possible.

Iroh interrupted, "Katara, Aang, get out of here, the Dai Lee must have discovered our tunnel by now.

Katara nodded and they ran off with Katara stealing one last glance at Zuko.

Iroh glanced at Zuko. "Looks like you finally found the girl."

"Huh?" Zuko asked absentmindedly.

Iroh smiled. "She likes you and I know you like her as well."

Zuko didn't reply.

Iroh continued, "You have finally arrived at the crossroad of your destiny. You must decide what shall happen next."

"Yes," purred Azula, "You must decide what will happen next." Zuko took up a defensive stance.

"No need for that Zu-zu." Azula signaled to the Dai Lee behind her who immediately encased Iroh in crystal. "You can either fight alongside me, win father's pride, win Ba Sing Se, and regain your honor. You have so much to gain. I will leave you to decide brother." Azula left, heading toward where Aang and Katara had left.

Aang looked around for a way out. "Aang!" Katara screamed. Azula had arrived. The benders began to battle. Aang leapt onto some crystal. Azula smirked and shot flame after flame at Aang. Suddenly, a heavy kick sent Azula to the ground. Zuko stood behind her. With a quick movement, he shot flames toward her. Azula rolled away from the flames…into the nearby river. Azula shrieked as she fell into the deep water and began to thrash about. She had never learned to swim.

Katara held out her hand. "Here, I can help."

Azula clawed Katara's arm fiercely. Katara withdrew her hand. Bravely, she extended her hand to help again. "No Azula, I will help you."

Zuko was amazed. Even through all they had been through, Katara could still make room in her heart to help the "maniac." Azula's face turned to terror as she realized she was sinking. Katara made a grab for Azula's outstretched hand but missed and Azula went down.

Katara whispered. "I'm sorry."

The Earth King proclaimed loudly, "Thanks to the avatar and his friends, Ba Sing Se is safe. Also, the young fire nation prince, Zuko and the retired fire nation general, Iroh are given the highest regards and are officially permitted to safely reside in the Earth kingdoms."

Zuko glanced proudly at Katara who whispered. "You made the right choice Zuko."

Zuko swelled with pleasure and did something amazing. He bent down and kissed Katara lightly on the cheek.


End file.
